


Rest

by wyvernlordminerva



Series: Rarepair Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rarepair Week 2k17, Rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernlordminerva/pseuds/wyvernlordminerva
Summary: Siegbert had always had a hard time sleeping. Maybe Dwyer had a solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first entry for rarepair week! and probably the most normal one, to be frank

There was no doubt about it; of all the children in camp, Siegbert was the most stressed out at any given moment. The general atmosphere of war combined with his insecurities was not exactly a recipe for good mental health.

He needed to rest. Everyone told him so. "Just take a break for fifteen minutes!" they'd say, and those fifteen minutes would be the most unpleasant in his life. He just could not stand the thought of being unproductive.

On the other hand, Dwyer seemed to have that down to a science. Siegbert had never actually seen him do anything but rest, but everyone praised his work and skill. He had discovered the secret to a healthy life by somehow doing nothing.

It was decided. Siegbert must know his secret.

It would be in bad taste to wake him up from his nap, so Siegbert waited. And waited. He never once saw him emerge from his tent.

"Have you seen Dwyer today?" he asked Sophie at one point.

"Nope. Isn't he asleep?" she replied.

"But he's been asleep all day," Siegbert said.

"Yeah? That's what he does!"

Certainly no one could sleep _all_ day. The only reason he was camped outside Dwyer's tent is because he needed to make sure he was okay, that was all.

Dwyer never emerged. How odd.

Siegbert didn't see Dwyer at all until three days later, when he found him lying on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked. For a moment, he had thought the butler-in-training had died.

"Yeah, 'm good," he said. "I just finished cleaning this floor, so I thought I'd take a break."

"I'd like to ask you about that actually," Siegbert began. "I have an extremely hard time relaxing, but you seem to excel at it. What's your secret?" Dwyer hummed. 

"Major depressive disorder," he said.

Siegbert was sure how to respond.

"Ah, do you, um... need any help with that?" he asked, woefully unprepared for this sudden turn into personal territory.

"Nah, I got it covered," Dwyer said, then yawned. "Actually, can you drag me into the corner? I'm too tired to move and I don't want to trip anyone."

"Alright," Siegbert said, shrugging. He tried to be as unobtrusive as possible, but Dwyer didn't seem to care what he did either way, frankly.

And that was how their odd relationship began: Siegbert dragging Dwyer around places. Sometimes it'd just be out of the way, but if there was a bed nearby, he'd drag him there, too. Needless to say, it was starting to gain them a bit of a reputation, and gave Siegbert some more anxiety to deal with. What were they saying about the crown prince when he dragged tired servants across the floor? Surely it couldn't have been anything beneficial.

"You look anxious," Dwyer commented one day, face smushed into the couch cushions.

"It's nothing," Siegbert said.

"Y'know, if you're worried, I think you're pretty great at moving me around," he said. "I mean, all this dead weight? Can't be easy."

"Er, thank you," he said. Somehow, it did make him feel a bit better. He supposed it was the reminder that his actions were rooted in compassion.

“You need a nap,” Dwyer said, suddenly.

“Pardon?” Siegbert said.

“You stress out over everything… you could use some actual rest, for once,” he explained. Siegbert frowned.

“I really can’t,” he said. “I’m busy enough as it is. I couldn’t sleep if I tried.”

Dwyer thought for a moment.

“They say I sap the energy from everyone around me,” he said. “Maybe if you nap with me, you’ll have an easier time.”

“W-what?” Siegbert said, face turning red faster than any other person Dwyer had seen.  Siegbert scrambled for an excuse. “We both can’t fit on that couch!”

“Here-” Dwyer sat up for a moment. “-just lay down under me. I can use you as a pillow.”

Siegbert stuttered for a few moments, unsure how to proceed. It was hardly befitting of someone of his station, but the more he thought about it, the more tired he felt. Dwyer was staring at him expectantly.

“Fine,” he said, “but only for a few minutes.” Tentatively, he slid onto the couch, Dwyer happily splaying out on top of him.  
"Hmm..." he mumbled to himself. "You're warm."

Much to his chagrin, Siegbert found himself passed out the moment he laid down. It was a… unique feeling, being used as a pillow, but somehow, it seemed to work. He was still and his mind, quiet for the first time in quite a while. He certainly wouldn’t mind doing it again.

Although, the serenity only lasted until Jakob found them, asleep in each other's arms and more than happy to be given a wake-up call.


End file.
